


Little Talks

by Marvel_Ghost



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2d is precious, Clingy, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, clingy 2d, protective murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ghost/pseuds/Marvel_Ghost
Summary: ~I don't like walking around this old and empty houseSo hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear~Summary: 2-D insists on holding Murdoc’s hand at all times, it takes Murdoc a while to get used to it





	Little Talks

It took Murdoc a while to get used to it at first. 

2-D had always been rather tactile before they started dating, but three months into their relationship, Murdoc noticed it was amplified. The blue haired boy would constantly be stuck to his side, and everywhere they walked 2-D would somehow slip his cold hand into Murdoc’s tensed one, confusing Murdoc. In past relationships, Murdoc maybe saw his partners once a week, and even then, he never once cuddled with them. It was different with 2-D, the younger man would grow quiet and irritable if he went too long without being close to Murdoc.

Murdoc truly didn’t understand it, typically, Murdoc cringed at the touch of others, it made him uncomfortable. When 2-D first started clinging onto him, Murdoc had to fight to not shove him away. Such a loving touch scared him, but as time went on Murdoc got used to it, and would actually be concerned if the lanky man wasn’t against his side, tracing patterns on Murdoc’s arm.

One day, as 2-D was tugging on Murdoc’s hand so they could go downstairs and make breakfast, a question popped into his mind. “Hey Stu? How come you’re always hangin’ onto me? I don’t hate it, but isn’t it a hassle always waiting on me so you can go somewhere?” Murdoc asked pulling the two of them to a halt, wrapping his arms around 2-D’s waist subconsciously.

2-D blushed, chewing on his lip as he looked into Murdoc’s eyes timidly. “Dunno Muds, when I’m not touchin’ you I get all anxious, an’ since I can’t see all too well, I get scared of what I can’t see” He mumbled, gently clutching Murdoc’s shirt and playing with it, too nervous to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “I trust you. You’ll always protect me” he blushed in embarrassment. He knew it was a stupid reason, and silently wished Murdoc would have never asked.

“Awe, baby” Murdoc cooed pulling him to his chest, his hand running through 2-D’s soft hair, one of his favorite things to do. “I’ll always protect you, I promise” he swore, kissing his head repeatedly. “You can hold onto me all ya want, whatever makes you feel safe” Murdoc whispered. If anyone else saw him acting so nice, he’d have to kill them, but with 2-D, he felt like he deserved the gentlest touch.

“ ‘M sorry Muhdoc… it’s stupid” He mumbled holding onto him tightly. “If… If I ever get too annoying p-please tell me” He sniffled looking up at him with water eyes. 

Murdoc gave him a sad smile, nodding his head. How could 2-D, this precious man, ever be annoying? Sure, he could be frustrating at times, but never annoying. His soft voice and big black eyes always melted Murdoc’s annoyance in a heartbeat. “Okay baby… I doubt you could ever be annoying, but I’ll tell you. I promise” he whispered, kissing his head. “Now… how bout I get you some pancakes made, huh Luv?” Murdoc said sweetly, playing with his hair.

“Y-yeah” he sniffled. “That’d be real nice” he nodded quickly. Clinging to Murdoc’s side, making a huge smile grow on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one was so short! This idea just popped into my head and I wrote a little snippet lol. I'm working on two more one shots currently, so stay tuned!!


End file.
